


I Love the Way You Hurt Me

by Applefall



Series: Proper Dom [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is Patrick's loving and caring Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love the Way You Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new series I may be doing.

He's trembling, cum sticky on his stomach. He's sore where the butt plug is stretching him open and his jaw aches from the ball gag. His wrists have lost feeling from where their tied to the headboard and he can't see due to his blind fold. "Good boy." He hears someone crooning softly, faintly.

But he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. He's floating, somewhere quiet and safe and secure. He's dimly aware of his dom taking the gag out of mouth and untying him. His wrists are being rotated slowly. Then, a dull pain as the butt plug is pulled out of him. He registers a soft humming and then the sound of skin on skin. 

There's soft gasps and muffled moans, quiet in his floating darkness. Then a soft moan and the sound stops. There's a while where he just floats, unfeeling and uncaring. 

He comes down slowly, sinking out of that feeling. He twitches and then his blindfold his removed. 

"Hey, 'Trick. You did so good today. So good." His dom murmurs, stroking his hair out of his face. "How are you feeling?" He asks gently. 

"M'good." Patrick answers him, words slightly slurred. He feels amazing. That floating subspace is a therapy for him and every time Pete coaxes him into it he can't be happier.

"I love you. You're so good for me." Pete tells him. Patrick feels warmth run through him and he smiles lazily. "Do you want to get in the bath? I know you must be sore." Patrick nods. Pete presses a kiss to his forehead and moves off the bed to go draw the bath.

In this time Patrick reflects on the past few years. Pete walking into the agency. Pete scanning the subs standing in a line. Pete's whiskey eyes falling on him and smiling. Pete taking him home. Pete claiming him. Pete falling in love with him. Patrick falling in love with Pete. Patrick moving in with Pete and Pete requesting a specialized collar for him. Pete, just recently, asking him to marry him and signing the Dom/sub agreement that made Patrick his forever and Pete Patrick's forever.

"What are you think about?" Pete asks him when he comes back out, smiling down at him. He snakes his arms underneath Patrick lifts him, carrying him to the bathroom. Patrick admires his muscles and tattoos before looking up at him. They don't have strict rules outside of playing, so Patrick knows it's always okay to talk. But there are those memories that linger from past temporary doms who would punish him for even saying a word outside of playing. Those doms would never care for him afterwards like Pete does, instead leaving him dripping from his ass and whimpering. The doms who would spank him for dropping cups or asking questions. Pete only spanked him when he was bad, which wasn't very often.

"About you. How lucky I am." Patrick answers him, nuzzling his neck. Pete smiles and lowers him down into the bathtub, already full and warm. Pete climbs in next, settling behind him. Patrick leans back against his chest and hums softly. Pete lathers his chest and shoulders, cleaning him up with soap. He rubs his thighs, which ache in the best way and pays special attention to his wrists. There is a cut on his left wrist and upon finding it, Pete makes an unhappy noise.

"I'm sorry, baby. Does it hurt?" Pete asks him, sounding sad. Patrick's heart aches and he shakes his head. 

"No. I promise." The words seem to make Pete feel better because he presses a kiss to the small cut and lowers it back down. Next, he pours shampoo onto his hands and massages Patrick's scalp. Patrick relaxes and closes his eyes, allowing Pete to do whatever he likes. Once he washes it out, he turns and does the same thing to Pete. He lathers his chest and traces his tattoos, pressing kisses to the ring of thorns. Patrick traces the inside of thigh teasingly until Pete stops him.

"We just finished playing, Patrick." Pete tells him sternly. Patrick frowns and looks down. "Hey, baby. I just don't want to strain your wrists. Plus, you're bound to be sore." Patrick nods and looks up, sucking his lower lip in.

"We don't have to play. Whenever I got off you had to get yourself off. I should have gotten you off first." Patrick pouts, still tracing the inside of his thigh. 

Pete's lips twitch and he runs a hand through Patrick's wet hair. "So eager to please, my good boy." Pete croons. "Okay, go ahead. I appreciate your thoughtfulness." Pete murmurs.

Patrick beams at him and gets to work, wrapping a hand around him and getting him off quickly. He loves, loves pleasing Pete. It's his favorite thing.

Once they finish bathing they step out, Patrick wincing at the soreness in the backs of his thighs and his ass. Pete leads him to their bed and lays him on his stomach. He massages out all the soreness, kneading his thumbs in the soft flush of Patrick's thighs.

Pete finishes his massage and then lowers himself next to Patrick. "Okay?" Patrick murmurs in response. "Do you think you'll be ready to play again tomorrow night? Remember, I'm going to L.A. for a week so we won't be able to play. I want to make the most out of this weekend." Pete tells him all this while stroking his hair. Patrick feels a sinking feeling in his gut. L.A. He forgot about Pete's business trip.

Suddenly he feels empty and overwhelmed with sadness. "'Trick, baby?" Pete asks quietly. Patrick turns over and curls close to him, lip quivering. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to go. I'll miss you." Patrick whispers into his chest. He feels hot tears leaking of his eyes at the inevitability of Pete leaving. 

"Oh, Patrick. I won't be gone for long. We can skype everyday. I'll even let you jerk off when I'm gone." He says. He never lets Patrick pleasure himself. Only Pete is allowed to make him cum. Despite the tempting promise, Patrick shakes his head.

"Please don't go." He whimpers against his chest. "Please." Pete sighs softly and strokes his hair. 

"I don't want to go either. I'll see what my boss says tomorrow, okay baby? Don't be sad, I'd never leave you for long." Pete murmurs. He allows Patrick to sob into his chest, rubbing his back comfortingly. When Patrick cries himself out he looks up. Pete kisses him softly, cupping his cheek. 

Patrick lowers his head again, exhausted. "Don't worry. I'll never leave you." Pete tells him softly, soothingly. He rubs his back and hums until Patrick's asleep and only then does he allow himself to fall asleep.


End file.
